1. Field of the Invention
A butter dispenser and more particularly a butter dispenser for receiving a standard size stick of butter and incrementally dispensing the stick of butter in a manner that permits a user to apply the butter directly to foods.
2. Related Art
Butter dispensers have been known for many years; however, inefficiencies in current butter dispensers found on the market continue to exist. Butter dispensers of highly simplistic design do not generally permit for a user to receive a standard sized stick of butter without requiring the shape of the stick of butter to be altered to fit within the dispenser. Butter dispensers that accept standard sized sticks of butter without alteration are generally complicated in mechanical operation or designed for a particular purpose. For example, many butter dispensers are designed only for buttering corn. Other butter dispensers are designed for purposes of dispensing pads of butter or ribbons of butter which are not particularly useful in applying butter directly to various foods, such as toast. Further, those butter dispensers designed to dispense butter for universal application onto general food types are poorly constructed making dispensing difficult.
A need therefore exists for a simplified butter dispenser that accepts a standard sized stick of butter and that incrementally dispenses the stick of butter in a matter that permits a user to apply the butter directly to food without complication and without requiring extra effort on the part of the user.
A need further exists for a butter dispenser that includes an automatically retracting dispensing mechanism for receiving a new stick of butter. A further need exists for a butter dispenser being made, at its dispensing end, from a heat resistant material, allowing for the butter to be applied directly to hot surfaces during cooking preparations.